Fifty Shades of Theodore Grey
by LilyBug95
Summary: Teddy Grey has it all. With looks,wealth, and a loving family he seems to be perfect to everyone but himself. After a betrayal at 18 that left him heartbroken for years he stopped looking for love and instead focused on his career. When Olivia Hart gets the job as his PA his life will change for the better, but will he be able to love again or will his heart say 'no.'
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. My first 50 Shades of Grey fanfic! Enjoy and Review please.**

An ivory tower, that's what my mother always called this place when we came for a rare visit to Escala. My dad later told me mom had dubbed it that, because before us this was his seclusion from the outside world. Today, it's my fortress, a gift from my dad after graduating from Harvard four years ago. Few things were remodeled to fit my personality, but other than that dad says it's still the same place he called home.

Fixing my already perfect tie, I give myself one final glance in the mirror. I truly am my father's son, with all his features but his eyes. My blue eyes belong to my mother, while my younger sister inherited our father's gray eyes. At twenty-five, I seemed to have it all. The Grey family looks, wealth, an amazing family, and future CEO to GEH once dad retires this August. Yes, I was a lucky guy, but looking in the mirror always made me see an unhappy lonely guy. I had everything people craved and yet I felt that I had barely anything.

'' Pull it together,'' I say to myself, '' you are Theodore Raymond Grey, you have it all. There isn't anything else you need.''

_You don't need __**her**__. She made her bed. Let it go, it's been seven years._

_Seven years and yet I can't forget. I thought it would be like what my parents have, but I was the only idiot that fell for her lies. I was stupid to think that at eighteen I would find the right girl, the one I would gaze at, just like my dad looked at my mom._

Taking a deep breath, I put on my best Christian Grey CEO face. The one dad wore anytime he had to deal with business. The one I remember imitating when I was little and making my family laugh. The mask that has become my protection whenever I hear people call me the spoiled brat that didn't earn the title of CEO. Honestly, I couldn't care less what people thought of me, but it was easier to put on the mask so people didn't take advantage of me.

_Just like she did, a voice in my head says._

Running a hand through my mess copper hair, I make my way out of my bedroom and towards the kitchen. Marie, my housekeeper, is already working on breakfast just like every other morning. She knows my routine and I'm thankful to have her in my busy schedule. Mom calls her my personal '' Gale'' after my family's housekeeper, who has been part of the family since before I was born.

'' Good morning Mr. Grey,'' Marie says, flipping over an omelet onto a waiting plate.

'' Good morning Marie,'' I greet as I take a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

'' Your English tea and your omelet,'' she says placing my food down in front of me.

'' Thank you, it looks delicious like always,'' I tell her, placing a napkin on my lap and digging into my food.

'' I'm glad you aren't a picky eater,'' she jokes as she starts cleaning up the kitchen.

'' Blame my dad for that,'' I smile back.

My words were nothing but the truth. Dad was religious when it came to food, and he hated when people didn't finish everything on their plate. It came with his hard past I later found out and it was then that I became religious to licking the plate clean. Even now, as I lived alone I would finish every bite to remind myself how lucky I was.

'' I'll be sure to thank him,'' she replies back with her motherly smile.

I smile back at her and take another bite of my food, happy to have her company in my life. She was in fact, the first person I had ever hired with only a background check from my father. She had been new to Seattle and recently divorced, and to sum it up she practically cried when I gave her the job in only one sitting. From then on, we have formed a special bond and just like Gale I have come to care for the motherly redhead.

'' That was delicious Marie, thank you,'' I say as I take my final bite and finish off my tea.

'' You're most welcome,'' she says taking my plate.

Standing up, I adjust my navy blue suit and take my briefcase from where it sat on the stool next to me. Time to face the chaos that was getting everything ready for my father's retirement and setting up for as my uncle Elliot called it '' Coronation to the throne.'' In only a little more than a month's time I would be in charge of the empire dad had built. During my parent's upcoming 25th anniversary dad will officially name me head of the company, while he and mom take a honeymoon traveling around Europe.

'' I'll let Thompson know you're ready to leave Mr. Grey,'' Marie says walking towards the security team's office.

'' Thanks,'' I mumble as I check over my emails.

_Mom, mom, mom, Rebecca-lord that woman can't take a no for an answer-Collins, Amanda_

_(Maybe I'll call her…), work, work, mom, mom…_

'' I'll call mom later,'' I tell myself glancing down at my Rolex.

'' Mr. Grey,'' Thompson, my head of security, greets from behind Marie.

'' Morning Thompson, let's go,'' I say putting away my BlackBerry.

'' Of course sir,'' he responds opening the door for me.

'' Have a good day Mr. Grey,'' Marie says handing me an umbrella.

'' Thank you and Marie take the day, I'll be late tonight,'' I say as I walk out.

'' Thank you sir,'' she replies, before walking off into the apartment.

Stepping into the elevator, Thompson presses the ground button and the doors close taking us to the garage. Thompson is another loyal employee, one that has known me since before I could walk. From taking me to the playground to going with me to Harvard he's been a companion, and I see him as an older brother.

'' Mr. Grey,'' he says motioning to the now open elevator doors.

'' Thank you,'' I say heading to the black Audi and hopping in. '' Thompson, I won't need you tonight I'll be going out with Amanda. Drop off my car before six please.''

'' Certainly sir,'' he says even though I can tell he hates when I'm out of his sight, even if I was a grown man and not the little boy he once knew.

The drive is slow in the morning Seattle traffic and the rain is coming down in gallons, which only makes it that much slower. I decide to ring Amanda now so I could have my plans finalized before I got to work. Amanda wasn't my favorite person, but she wasn't the most annoying woman I had ever slept with. She and I had a deal, sex and nothing else, and definitely no emotions. She was a rising publicist for the elite and had no time for boyfriends, and I had no want for heartbreak.

'' Well if it isn't Teddy,'' she purrs after only three rings.

'' Expecting anyone else?'' I purr back.

'' I'm always expecting someone Teddy or did you think you were the only one in my life?'' She asks with a giggle.

'' You wound me Amanda, especially after the night we had a month ago,'' I reply.

'' What night?'' She asks playing dumb.

'' The one at my grandparent's estate, at my father's birthday, you and me in the gardens where we could have been caught…does that ring a bell?'' I purr once more, but this time with a smirk.

'' No, no it doesn't. In fact I think you should refresh my memory. I'm back in town for the week maybe we can get together.''

'' Tonight,'' I say rather than ask.

'' I'll have to check my schedule…'' she responds back.

'' Shit,'' Thompson says as he presses hard on the breaks, making us both fly forward.

'' What the hell,'' I say looking up to see what had happened, only to see and hear the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

'' You idiot!'' The blonde beauty screeches giving the Audi a swift kick. '' You almost ran me over!''

'' Teddy? Teddy, what happened? Theodore!'' Amanda screeches in my ear taking me out of my trance.

'' Sorry…Amanda…I'll pick you up at your place… tonight,'' I say hanging up just as Thompson hops out of the car to see if the angel was alright.

After letting poor Thompson get yelled at by the angel I decide to cut in. Stepping out of the car and into the rain with my umbrella I walk over to them, and not once caring about the honking from the other cars.

'' Are you blind!'' She yells.

'' Ms.-'' Thompson tries talking but she doesn't give him a chance.

'' You are an idiot! God how can you not see a-''

'' Excuse me,'' I say trying to make myself seen, but she doesn't stop her yelling.

'' You-''

'' Excuse me!'' I finally yell.

'' What! Can't you see I'm busy yelling at this moron-'' she stops when our gazes meet.

Green and Blue meet.

God she's beautiful.

Her green eyes are like emeralds.

Did my heart just stop?

Why do I feel like this?

'' Are you alright?'' I ask moving my umbrella to cover her wet form.

Why do I feel warm all over?

What's wrong with you Theodore?

**Hope you guys like this small chapter and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Thank you guys for all the love! Enjoy and Review please.**

'' Are you alright miss?'' I ask again, finally getting out of my trance.

_God she's beautiful._

She seems to be in the same trance because her sensual mouth opens, but no words come out. It's adorable really. Usually I get annoyed when women stare openly at me with no control, but I would only be glad to let her stare at me all day. As she tries to get back her voice I return the favor and take my own survey of the beauty in front of me. I've always had a soft spot for blondes' maybe it was because I absolutely adored Sophie, my father's right hand man, Taylor's daughter since I can remember. The blonde angel had striking green eyes that were surrounded by long lashes, soft looking pink lips, a perfectly straight nose with the cutest little freckles on the otherwise creamy skin, and below the pretty face…_Dear Lord!_ The water soaked her white blouse all the way through. I had a full IMAX screening of her perfectly rounded breasts and I could even see the beauty mark on the right swell.

_Oh no. Down Teddy Jr. It's like I'm a teen hitting puberty again._

_Stop staring at her breasts!_

_Shit! She noticed._

Her green eyes lower to where my gaze had been captivated for the last minute and then her anger is thrown at me rather than at Thompson. Her face goes red in anger and her eyes shine like burning green stones. And I have no shame, because I throw her my father's panty dropping smile instead of apologizing. I'm only taken out of my delightful staring when I feel my cheek on fire and the sound of a hand meeting my skin.

'' You pervert! God! First this idiot almost kills me and now you're…you…god you sicko!'' She screeches trying to pull out of Thompson's hold on her.

I'm still in shock, my head turned in the direction where the slap had turned it to. I had never been slapped in my life. Was it wrong that I was kind of turned on? Damn she was feisty.

'' Let go of me you big oaf!'' She yells at Thompson trying to slap me again.

'' Miss please we are in the middle of traffic-''

'' Do I look like I care?'' She screeches again.

'' Let her go Thompson,'' I say rubbing my now sore cheek.

_How can someone who barely reaches my chin, even in heels, pack such a punch?_

Thompson immediately releases her, but she isn't expecting it and falls to the wet pavement.

'' Shit! Really Thompson?'' I glare at him as I try helping her back up.

'' Sorry sir,'' he says helping me help her.

'' Don't touch me! Get your gorilla away from me!'' She says standing up by herself.

'' Gorilla?'' I ask bemused when I realize who she's referring to. '' Oh you mean Thompson-''

'' I don't care what his name is _**suit**_,'' she says glaring at us both.

'' Suit?'' I ask laughing.'' I have a name-''

'' Like I said don't care, now move down wind.''

'' You're a rude little thing, aren't you?'' I tease only to earn another glare.

'' Well forgive me if I'm not being polite after the walking SUV almost killed me!'' She points at Thompson who glares at her in return.

'' Miss if I may, you came out of nowhere-'' Thompson tries defending himself.

'' I was crossing the street!''

'' The light was green for us miss-''

'' There was still time for me to cross-''

'' Then you should have been faster-''

'' Enough!'' I yell shutting them both up immediately. '' Now miss…?''

I wait for her name but she crosses her arms over her wet breasts, and continues to glare holding her ground.

Huffing, I run a hand over my hair trying to calm myself before I popped a vein.

'' The important thing here is if you're fine and if you aren't then I can take you to the best hospital in Seattle-''

'' I'm fine,'' she cuts me off.

_Lord! Can't this woman keep her mouth shut? She's a beauty but her mouth is annoying._

'' Alright, then seeing as you're in perfect health may I offer to take you anywhere-''

I'm cut off again but this time by Thompson huffing in annoyance as if saying '' over my dead body am I driving her somewhere.'' I glare at him and look back at the big mouthed angel.

'' As I was saying, can I take you anywhere? I can buy you a coffee or maybe lunch?'' I ask smiling.

Her eyes are still frosted over and I'm absolutely confused by her reaction. It was obvious she had liked my looks, and yet she was still holding up this attitude.

'' I wouldn't go anywhere with you suit,'' she says icily, but freezes when she sees my watch. Grabbing my arm she checks the time and her face is whiter than white. '' Shit! I'm going to be late!''

'' Like I said we can drive you anywhere,'' I offer.

'' I don't want nor need your help,'' she says pushing me out of her way.

_Not so fast missy._

Grabbing her by the elbow I swing her to face me, I'm not the guy you can simply ignore or walk away from.

'' Let. Go. Of. Me.'' She growls like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

'' Look I'm trying to be a nice guy here, can't you just accept my apology?'' I ask.

'' Hey get the hell out of the way!'' A man yells as he drives around the car.

'' You're making a scene, let go of me,'' she says looking at the line of cars behind us.

'' I think it was you making the scene when you decided to jump out of nowhere,'' I smirk pulling her closer.

_God, she smells good like raspberries and summer rain._

I can feel her chest rising and falling heavily against my own, and I feel something other than lust as our bodies come close together.

'' I didn't jump out of- you know what forget it. Now let go of me or else,'' she growls again.

'' Or else what?'' I ask enjoying this little back and forth.

She arches a perfect brow at me and moves her body even closer to mine giving me a feel of her pointed nipples against my body. I look down at her beautiful wet form and I'm all but ready to combust at the sight of _Miss Wet Blouse._ I don't get to enjoy the feeling for long when I feel a five-inch heel stomping on my foot forcing me to release her.

'' Fuck!'' I shout hopping from one foot to the other.

'' Moron,'' she says before quickly rushing off.

'' Who the hell was that?'' I ask holding onto my injured foot.

'' Are you alright sir? Do you want me to go after her?'' Thompson asks not sure if he should help me or chase after the little brat.

I look to where she ran off only to see her surprisingly enter GEH. What is she doing at our company?

'' _Shit I'm late!'' She had said. Late for what?_

Thompson follows my gaze and then arches a brow noticing where she had ran off to. Turning to me he waits for my orders patiently.

'' Let's go,'' I order hopping back into the car.

Thompson instantly follows me and starts the car back up again driving us to the GEH parking lot. All the while I'm still thinking about the smart-mouthed angel, she reminded me a bit of my mom in a way. Blondie didn't play damsel in distress and right out refused my dinner offer, and how could I forget the slap and stomping I had received. Smiling stupidly I rub my cheek feeling only a slight stinging sensation under my touch now. I still can't believe she slapped me! What would my parents say? They hadn't even so much as spanked me as a child and yet this little fireball did.

'' Mr. Grey, we're here,'' Thompson says as he opens the door for me.

'' Thank you,'' I say still lost in thought as we head up to the offices.

_Now to see what the fireball was doing up here._

'' Good morning Mr. Grey,'' the receptionist, Ariana, greets happily.

'' Morning Ariana,'' I wink walking towards the elevator.

Ariana: blonde, chocolate eyed, and an easy conquest. Her lunch breaks were always my favorite time when I was bored and had nothing to do. She was nice and good at her job, but would never be the next Mrs. Grey. We would never get passed the elevator or the break room.

I'm lucky to find the elevator empty when Thompson and I step into it. Usually I would have to give false compliments to my some of my father's employees. There were a few in the company that hated the idea of me taking over because in their eyes I didn't do anything to deserve it, other than be born into it. They didn't dare speak their minds though, not if they wanted my father to cut off their tongues.

_Ding._

The elevator doors open smoothly and I'm greeted by the familiar face of Jason Tylor guarding the offices. To many he would seem stoic and not at all friendly, but to me he was an uncle. Mother always treated our personal employees as family and in reality they were, Taylor sometimes even played with me when I was younger.

'' Taylor, how are you?'' I greet.

'' Well thank you Mr. Grey-''

'' Teddy, Taylor how many times do I have to tell you? It's Teddy. You're just like old Thompson over here who can't call me by my god given name,'' I joke thumping Thompson on his shoulder.

'' Old? Please,'' Thompson huffs walking over to Taylor without a word.

'' Excuse Thompson, he's had a horrible morning almost running over a poor soul-''

'' She jumped out of nowhere, sir,'' Thompson intervenes.

'' That's not what she said,'' I tease.

'' Yeah well, why don't you tell Taylor what the poor soul did to you, sir,'' he says arching a brow in glee. Well as much glee as the ex- navy seal could have.

Taylor looks from Thompson to me with his own arched brow wanting to get the full load.

'' What happened?'' He asks truly curious.

I stay quiet, not really wanting Taylor to know I had been taken down by a little woman.

'' Shall I or shall you tell Taylor, sir?'' Thompson asks.

'' Oh now he talks,'' I glare at him. '' If you must know Taylor, I was slapped and stomped on.''

'' You were what?'' Taylor asks trying to hide his laughter behind a cough.

'' You heard me I was slapped and stomped on-''

'' By a very short woman Taylor, she could barely reach his shoulder and that was in heels,'' Thompson adds.

I throw him another glare and then one at Taylor as he lets out the laugh he had been holding back.

'' Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Just remember my father sighs both your checks,'' I say walking off.

'' Was she really that short?'' I hear Taylor ask.

'' Tiny, Taylor, she was tiny…''

I roll my eyes as I walk off towards Andrea's desk, ignoring my so-called body guards.

'' Good morning Andrea,'' I say happily.

'' Good morning Teddy,'' she says giving me a bright smile.

Andrea had been my father's personal assistant for years, even before he met my mom. She would play babysitter whenever mom brought me and my sister for a visit. I remember playing with her blonde hair and how she would let me borrow her head set. I even remember her letting me rub her pregnant belly when I was five and later meeting her little boy Robin. She too was a part of the long Grey family.

'' How are you this lovely morning, beautiful as always I can see,'' I say leaning on her desk.

'' Oh Teddy, always the flirt,'' she teases, '' actually I'm busy trying to find my replacement.''

'' Any luck?'' I ask messing with the little fountain she had on her desk.

'' No**p**e,'' she says popping the ''p'' and sighing in annoyance.

I felt bad for her she had been searching for her replacement since dad announced his retirement in May. Andrea had decided to venture out with her husband and she really did deserve it after all she does for my dad. Her son Robin is off in college and her husband decided to retire her from working, and take her to California for a beachside life.

'' Are you sure you have to leave? I feel unloved by you not wanting to be my executive assistant,'' I pout.

'' I love you all the same Teddy but California has always been a dream of mine,'' she says smiling wistfully at her Malibu screensaver.

'' California isn't so great you know, horrible weather,'' I tell her.

'' Like Seattle?'' She fires back.

I pout again knowing that rainy Seattle isn't going to win against the hot and sunny summers of California. Besides, Andrea really did like California. She used to tell me about moving back where she met her husband all those years ago while on vacation.

'' Well tell Alex I'm not happy with him taking you so far from me,'' I huff like a small child.

'' Don't kill him yet, we aren't leaving until I can find my replacement,'' she says sipping on her coffee. '' Maybe the girl inside with your father will finally be decent.''

'' Dad's interviewing somebody?'' I ask with my curiosity peaked.

_Could it be her?_

_I have to see for myself._

'' Yes, but she probably won't get hired. She came in here soaking wet and only a minute to spare,'' Andrea says in distaste.

_It's her, it has to be her._

'' What's her name?'' I ask quickly.

'' Olivia, Olivia Hart,'' she replies smoothly.

_Olivia Hart. What a beautiful name._

'' Teddy, where are you going?'' Andrea asks as I make my way to my father's office.

'' I want to see her for myself,'' I reply turning to look back at her.

'' Why? Like I said she won't get the job.''

'' I still want to meet her,'' I say in a no game voice.

I can hear my dad's voice and a much more gentle voice than the one that had yelled at me only half an hour ago, but I knew it was her. Her description was of the girl that literally ran into my life.

'' Theodore, you know your father hates when he's interrupted,'' Andrea begs for me not to open the door.

'' She's might be _**my**_personal assistant, so I should meet this girl,'' I say ready to open the door, but just like the slap and stomp I'm hit again.

The door swings open and smacks me in the face. What the hell is this hit Teddy day? Gasps are heard through the waiting room as I grasp onto my bleeding nose.

'' Oh my god I am so sorry,'' a sweet voice says from above me.

'' Teddy! Taylor get a first aid kit he's bleeding!'' Andrea yells.

'' Mr. Grey,'' I hear Thompson say from next to me as I groan in pain.

'' What the hell is going-son?'' My dad calls as he sees me on the floor.

'' I'm so sorry,'' the voice begs as she takes my hands away from my nose to have a look.

She gasps and it's then I know it's her. This woman was going to be the death of me. I think she broke my face.

'' You!'' She says in shock.

'' Ms. Hart it seems you've already met my son, your _**boss**_.''

_Her boss? She got hired? Well isn't this a strange turn of events, I think to myself._

**Thank you guys for all the love, it was absolutely unexpected! Please review and I promise to update asap. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Enjoy and Review please.**

Her green eyes look at me in horror as she realizes who I am and how she might be the fastest person fired in history. If it wasn't for my bleeding nose and the pain I was in I would probably bust out laughing at how a normal morning had turned into this. Damn, what a Monday.

'' My…my…boss?'' Her voice is full of emotions, fear most of all, knowing that I could easily turn to _daddy_ and tell him to get her out of my sight, but that won't happen. Saving her employment might get me into her good graces.

'' Yes, Theodore Grey, Mr. Grey's son and soon-to-be CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings,'' Andrea hisses from where she is kneeled next to me.

'' Mr. Grey, let's get you on a chair,'' Thompson says from beside me.

'' Where the hell is Taylor with that first aid kit,'' dad growls as he helps Thompson sit me on a chair.

When I'm finally on the chair I lean my head back and try to stop the blood flow. All the while I can spot Olivia from the corner of my eye, looking all but ready to cry.

'' I have it Mr. Grey,'' I hear Taylor say.

I feel Thompson pulling my hands from my face and then a stinging sensation that makes me yelp.

'' Sorry, sir,'' he apologizes as he gets back to cleaning the mess Olivia had made.

'' Make sure it's not broken,'' Taylor says from where he stands next to my father.

'' Not broken, but it's gonna give him one hell of a bruise,'' Thompson replies without looking at Taylor.

'' You're paying for the plastic surgery,'' I groan, turning my attention to the scared blonde. ''Next time don't swing the door open.''

'' I'm sorry, I am so sorry,'' she begs.

'' All done, sir,'' Thompson announces, pulling away to look at his handy work.

'' Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital, because I think we should,'' dad says trying to get a closer look at my face.

'' I'm fine dad,'' I say as I rub my sore nose and pulling away immediately, when I feel the sting.

'' I rather have a doctor look at him,'' he says not caring how I felt. He's always in his over protective nature even if I was an adult.

'' Dad-''

'' No, sir, like I said it will only bruise badly,'' Thompson replies.

Dad huffs and looks back at where Olivia was cowering. I feel bad for her, but I'll let her suffer a little before I rescue her. Like dad said, I was her boss and I decide her fate, and that meant keeping her here.

'' Am I fired?'' She asks like a small child.

Andrea gives her a ''what do you think?'' look. While Thompson is ready to escort the tiny and shivering darling, out of sight.

'' No,'' I say before my dad can open his mouth.

Everyone turns to look at me in shock; I had done the unexpected in their eyes. Theodore Grey wasn't someone you hit three times and then gets rewarded for it. But then again, Theodore Grey isn't the guy that lets a blonde beauty out of his grasp.

'' Teddy- I mean Mr. Grey, sir, she is obviously not-''

'' Andrea, I said _**no**_. Now get Ms. Hart settled, she starts today,'' I order. Even in my state of bloody face I was still Christian Grey's son and when it came to orders no one denied me anything.

'' Certainly, Mr. Grey,'' she says taken aback by my tone, and then turns to give Olivia a glare.

'' Theo-''

'' Dad, I said _**NO**_,'' I repeat myself, standing up and fixing my suit jacket. '' I think I lost vision in my right eye,'' I mumble as I walk up to a shocked Olivia.

'' Andrea, will teach you everything there is to know about being my assistant. You'll be on trial this week and if you aren't to par, you're gone, understood?'' I say staring her down.

'' Ye..yes,'' she says nodding her head frantically. '' Thank you and I'm really, really sorry.''

'' Sorry for what? For the slap? The stomp or for breaking my face?'' I whisper to her.

She blushes an alluring shade of rose and it's hard to keep myself from touching her face, and brushing the wet hair that clings to her neck. I decide to give her a break and change the subject before she faints or something.

'' Make me a tea,'' I order her before turning on my heel.

'' What kind of tea?'' She asks.

I slowly turn to face her and arch my brow as if telling her, '' are you serious?'' I know she has no idea what kind of tea I take, but after how I was treated she deserved a little hassle. She realizes the mistake in asking me a direct question with my glare and Andrea huffing in irritation.

'' Tea, got it, right away sir,'' she says rapidly.

_Sir, now why did that sound sexy and down- right naughty coming from her?_

I turn away from her and then give one final slap to what little pride she probably had left.

'' Oh and Andrea, teach Ms. Hart how to properly open a door,'' I say making everyone fight back laughter.

_See honey, you aren't the only one with a smart mouth._

'' Of course Mr. Grey,'' Andrea giggles.

I ignore my father's arched eyebrow and enter his office without a look back, but I do hear Andrea rudely speak to poor Olivia.

'' Well, what are you waiting for? Makes his tea,'' she snaps.

'' Um…right…tea,'' Olivia mumbles.

Andrea is being cruel and probably not even telling her I only drink English tea, and it had better be with the bag on the outside. There were about ten different types of tea in the kitchen we had by the offices and choosing wouldn't be easy for her without help.

'' Why didn't you fire her?'' Dad asks as he sits in his chair, _my_ future chair.

'' I have my motives,'' I reply. Indeed, I did have my motives and that odd sensation in my stomach whenever I looked at her. It'll go away when I sleep with her, I try telling myself.

'' Don't sleep with her, you know business and pleasure don't mix,'' he says looking me straight in the eye.

'' I would never,'' I gasp in false astonishment at his words, before letting out a chuckle. He knew very well that I had slept with many of the GEH blondes. Mother hated my flings and usually glared at any young employee of the company. Dad on the other hand turned a blind eye, but he wasn't exactly happy about the flings.

'' Ted, you're going to be the president of the company next month,'' he sighs, running a hand over his face as if tired. '' I get it your young and want to sleep with any pretty girl that comes your way, but that shouldn't include your employees. You can't have that image Teddy, it will only hurt you and the company.''

I roll my eyes, already having heard this lecture more than a thousand times. I know there is truth behind his words, but this is probably the one lecture I always ignore when given to me.

'' Don't roll your eyes at me, Theodore,'' he says.

'' Dad, not once have I let my flings slip out of the office-''

'' That's not the point, Ted!'' He groans in irritation. '' You're going to be the president of the company in only a matter of weeks. By next month thousands of employees will look at you for guidance, and I don't want them to see a hotshot CEO that rather screw the help than actually help build the company up!''

I stay quiet knowing that deep down his words hold the truth. By no means do I neglect my duties, but to many I'm just the playboy heir to a billion dollar empire.

'' Son, I'm not telling you to stop living your life, but try to live it out of the office. I know you're capable of being so more than I could ever be, and I don't want anyone to doubt what you can do.''

It's these lectures that I hate the most, the ones where dad makes me feel like I'm letting him down no matter how hard I try to be like him.

'' Ted, how are you doing?'' He suddenly asks when I fail to respond to his lecture.

_Oh, god no. Don't go where I think you're going with this. Don't ask. Please don't ask._

'' I'm fine,'' I say in a monotone voice, '' Why do you ask?''

'' Your mom-''

'' Let me guess, mom thinks I'm suffering in my lonely life and I might throw myself off of the Space Needle,'' I joke trying to ignore that look everyone gives me, as if I were a wounded puppy.

'' Something like that,'' he chuckles.

'' Dad, if I kill myself it's going to be flying high in the mile high club,'' I say trying to lighten the mood.

Now it's his turn to roll his eyes and shake his head in mild annoyance at my words. This is something I always do when any member of my family tries to ask about _her_. I joke about my sex life and what new conquest was stirring my blood, and other body parts.

_Seven years Ted and still everyone walks on egg shells around you. They're still waiting for you to acknowledge what she did._

'' I'm fine dad, how could I not be? I'm future CEO to this amazing empire. I have two parents that would give me the world, a loving family and bratty but awesome sister, and whatever girl I want. Life is good to me.''

'' That's the thing Teddy. You can have any girl it's true, but you need more than just a midnight call,'' he says softly as if I would break under his words.

'' They're not midnight calls, and for your information I have dinner plans with Amanda Carter, tonight,'' I say.

'' Amanda Carter isn't the type of girl that has breakfast with a guy Ted, and you know that quite well,'' dad says not even phased with my night out.

'' I thought you and mom liked Amanda?'' I ask arching a brow.

'' We do. She's a hard working girl, very ambitious, good family too. But from we can see a family isn't something she prioritizes. Amanda isn't the type of woman you need at your side and especially not the one that will give the works.''

'' How do you know? Maybe I'll just fly her out to Vegas and elope with her, and after we can live in bliss.''

Dad only arches his brow knowing well I would never even consider eloping; mom would have my balls on a silver platter. And like he said and I knew Amanda wasn't the marrying type. Her job would probably be her only love.

'' Dad, you met mom when you were twenty-eight and I'm only twenty-five. I still got three more years to find the perfect girl and if not so be it. Uncle Elliot got married in his thirties anyway. Besides, right now I need my focus to be on the job not on some family dream with a white picket fence.''

'' That's exactly how I thought before I met your mom, and it wasn't until I had that family life that I knew I had been lonely through-out my life,'' he says running a hand over a picture of mom with me and Phoebe.

'' I'm not _alone_! Dad I just haven't had some gorgeous doe-eyed girl fall into my office yet,'' I tease about how mom had made her first appearance in his world.

_No. She didn't fall into my office. Thompson almost ran her over and then she pretty much beat me up._

'' Ted-''

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Dad huffs in irritation at being interrupted, but quickly calms himself and acknowledges the knock.

'' Come in,'' he announces.

And speaking about doe-eyed beauties walks in my doe-eyed beauty.

_My? What the hell, my?_

She nervously stumbles inside the office carrying my tea on a glass tray. Her clothing still drying from the rain and to me she couldn't look any more beautiful, well maybe naked.

_Let's see how you did with my tea Ms. Hart._

'' You're tea,'' she says handing it to me.

_Oh Ms. Hart, I like English tea and this…this- what is this?_

I take a whiff of the tea and I can smell lemon, orange blossom, and bergamot. It's a black tea that I'm not familiar with, but at least it's dark. The bag is in the inside the cup, which makes my head hurt that it wasn't in the way I liked it.

_On the outside baby, mistake number two._

_But, it does smell good._

'' I only drink English tea,'' I tell her once I'm done analyzing the tea she's brought forth.

Her breathing stops as I let her know she's done something else wrong. Oh the poor darling. Don't worry gorgeous I'm not firing you over a cup of tea.

'' What tea is this?'' I ask taking a slow sip. I'm surprised by how smooth it runs down my throat, it's delicious. But I won't let her know that.

'' Anastasia Black Tea,'' she responds immediately.

I let out a chuckle as I take another sip and my dad gives me a knowing smile.

'' Did you pick this tea for a particular reason?'' I ask her.

She stays quiet, not really knowing what the right answer is to the question. I'm surprised when she answers truthfully after a minute.

'' It's my favorite,'' she mumbles.

'' Is it?'' I ask.

She nods waiting for me to tell her, no doubt to get her things and get the hell out of the office. I don't.

'' While I do enjoy the particular name of the tea as it's named just like my mother, next time make sure it's English tea.''

Her eyes get bigger as she realizes she probably looked like a suck-up by giving me a tea that was named like the woman that birthed me.

'' Don't apologize,'' I tell her when she is about to say ''sorry.'' If she did I might just take her into my arms and tell her how adorable she is.

She nods, but other than that she's quiet awaiting my next order.

'' I want you in my office in twenty minutes to discuss my schedule and set up a work plan for you,'' I tell her.

_And can you possibly be naked and on my desk? Just wondering, you know._

'' Yes, Mr. Grey, would you like me to take the tea?'' She asks.

If I don't give it to her she'll know I liked it and right now my plan was to make her suffer for a bit. I want to pout, it was actually really good tea.

'' English tea next-''

'' So my son lives,'' says the unmistakable voice of my mother.

The sound of her heels clicking in an annoyed manner tells me I'm in definite trouble. I turn to Olivia and take the tea from her.

'' On second thought give me the tea,'' I say.

Because god knows when Anastasia Steele Grey is mad, all hell breaks loose. Maybe I should add alcohol to the tea.

**Thanks for the support you guys are awesome! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Enjoy and Review please.**

'' Mommy,'' I squeal like an over-sized child.

Dad makes an amused face and rests against his chair, waiting for the show to commence. Damn, if he wasn't my dad I would totally wipe away that obnoxious smirk off his face.

'' Don't _mommy _me Theodore,'' she says unhappily, before turning to dad.

'' Hello darling,'' she says in a much sweeter voice.

_Damn it the baby voice didn't work. She must be pissed._

'' Sweetheart,'' he greets happily, '' I wasn't expected you in my neck of the woods.''

_Sure you weren't dad. Something tells me you knew about her coming over and didn't let me know._

'' I wanted to see if our darling first-born lived,'' she says before she gets a look of horror on her beautiful face.

_Great, she saw my nose. I thought my hand had covered it well._

'' What the hell happened to your face!'' She exclaims, rushing over to get a better look.

'' I'm fine mom. You should see how the other guy looks.'' I wince as she gently runs a hand over the damaged skin.

'' You mean the _door_?'' Dad asks amusedly.

_Thanks old man._

'' The door?'' Mom repeats looking from me to my dad, and then to the massive wooden door before giving me an amused look.

'' Alright, alright, seeing as the old man can't keep his mouth shut it's true I was hit by the door,'' I mumble. '' And before you say I should be more careful it wasn't my fault.'' I turn to finally acknowledge Olivia who stands as still as a statue.

Mom looks towards her, before she looks her up and down. Poor Olivia just stands under mother's scrutinizing gaze, not uttering a single word.

_And there is the Anastasia Steele Grey glare. A glare often given, to the many blondes that come and go in my life._

'' Mother, may I introduce you to my own model of Andrea. Olivia this is my mother Anastasia Grey,'' I introduce them waving my hand between them.

'' It's a pleasure, Mrs. Grey,'' Olivia says giving her hand in greeting.

'' Another blonde, why am I not surprised,'' mother says barely shaking Olivia's fingertips.

'' Don't look at me, dad chose her.''

'' Whatever, so tell me what happened to your face,'' she says gesturing for me to continue.

'' Well, Olivia here accidently sprung open the door on my beautiful and un-expecting face,'' I retell the story.

_There's the glare again and her anger is pointed at poor Olivia._

'' And pray tell, why is she still breathing?'' She asks looking between dad and me, and then setting her glare back at Olivia.

Dad gives her a '' you know why'' look to which she huffs in return.

'' Leave,'' she orders Olivia, an order which I'm sure Olivia is happy to oblige. She practically races out of the office and shuts the door a little too loudly, behind her.

_Oh no, the glare is back and this time it's pointed at me._

'' Well, I think the hit you received today serves you right. Why haven't you responded to any of my emails, calls, or texts?'' She glares me down.

'' Because it makes all that much sweeter when I finally see you face to face, mommy dearest,'' I reply picking her up in a bear hug. '' You look good by the way, love the outfit, Dulce?''

'' Prada,'' she snaps back.

'' You look good mom, after popping two kids out, damn you're a lucky man dad,'' I suck up, but it doesn't shut down the glare.

_Goodbye cruel world._

'' Start begging,'' dad smirks.

'' So why haven't you?'' She asks again leaning on dad's desk.

'' Why haven't I what?'' I ask dumbly.

'' Replied to me. I had to come all the way to GEH to hunt my own son down.''

'' I've been busy. I was gonna call you today,'' I say rubbing my neck.

'' You've been busy,'' she repeats.

'' Yeah, you know with work,'' I reply fluidly.

'' Work must be very busy,'' she says as if though she were a cat, ready to pounce on the mouse.

'' Busy, busy,'' I say nodding my head.

_She knows something. Why is she looking at me like that?_

'' Oh, my poor, poor boy,'' she pouts looking at me in false sadness. '' Your father works you so hard.''

'' He does- SHIT!'' I screech as she pulls on my ear ready to tip it off.

'' You little liar, I can't believe you would lie in my own face Theodore Raymond Grey!'' She says tugging on my ear even harder.

_Fuck! First Olivia beats me up and now my mom is all but ready to rip me to shreds. This is just not my day!_

'' Ouch! Quit it mom.'' I try pulling away, but that only makes her pull harder.

'' You have absolutely no time to call your poor mother and yet you have time to talk to Amanda Carter!'' She growls in my poor ear.

'' Amanda's back in town?'' I ask dumbly.

'' Oh, don't act innocent! I know you're taking her out tonight.''

'' Damn it Amanda,'' I whisper yell.

'' Yeah, I saw her today when she came to Grey House, did you forget she's my publicist?''

_Of course workaholic Amanda would visit her best source of income, first. _

'' I told her she should call you since she was back from Chicago and to my surprise, she lets me know you've already made plans with her!'' She shouts pulling even harder on my dying ear.

'' Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just please let go of my ear,'' I finally beg earning a laugh from dad.

She twists the ear one final time, before finally releasing it. Giving me a final glare she goes to sit back on dad's desk.

'' Sheesh mom,'' I whine like a small kid, rubbing the pain away from my ear.

'' Oh, stop whining. You deserved it,'' she says.

'' I can't believe you would viciously attack your only son, your mini Christian Grey,'' I pout.

'' Times were simpler when you _were_ my mini Christian,'' she sighs, '' you were attached to my hip.''

'' Yeah, well mom I'm twenty-five,'' I tell her sitting down where I had been before her barging in.

'' Age means nothing to me, you're still my baby,'' she pouts back.

'' A baby that needs space, not a lot, but some,'' I say.

'' When you have kids and haven't seen them in almost two weeks, you come and talk to me,'' she growls.

'' It hasn't been two weeks,'' I roll my eyes.

'' You're right, it's been three! I haven't seen you since your father's birthday!''

'' That's not true we went out to lunch, didn't we?'' I ask trying to recall when was the last time I had actually spent time with mom.

Mom gives me the stink eye and dad just shakes his head at me in aspiration.

'' Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't neglect the only brunette I love with all my heart,'' I say standing up to wrap my arms around her.

'' I'm just hurt that you can't even email me back,'' she cries into my once neatly polished suit.

'' Ah, mom don't cry,'' I try soothing her. '' How about I take you out to lunch, tomorrow? I can't today; I have to get the new girl set up. I can take you to that café on Cedar you like so much,'' I offer rubbing her back.

'' Tilikum? Well I guess lunch, would be okay,'' she whispers clinging onto me.

'' I'll pick you up at 10,'' I say kissing her on her perfect coifed hair.

'' Well that was easy,'' she says pulling away from me quickly and wiping away her tears.

'' Wait, what?'' I ask bemused.

_Did I just get played? By my own mother!_

Dad gives me a '' I can't believe you fell for that one'' look. Mom on the other hand checks her makeup in her compact, before walking to dad and giving him an R-rated kiss.

_Ewww! Why do they have to do that in front of their baby?_

'' See you at home, handsome,'' she purrs to him, whispering something in his ear, before walking off.

'' Don't you dare cancel Theodore it'll only end badly for you. By the way Phoebe and Ava will be back on Friday, you're grandparents are making a dinner so be there no excuses,'' she orders pecking me on the cheek. '' Laters baby.''

And with that, the hurricane that is my mother is strutting out the door. A final wave to Andrea and she's off with Sawyer, her loyal bodyguard right behind her.

'' Did I?'' I ask dumbly.

Dad nods his head.

'' Did she?''

He nods again.

'' What a woman,'' I say in admiration.

'' That's why I married her, but in the future don't fall for the waterworks.''

'' Now you tell me,'' I mumble.

'' Mr. Grey your nine o'clock call,'' Andrea announces.

'' Thank you Andrea,'' he replies.

'' I'll leave you to your call. I'm going to set up my Andrea,'' I bid him goodbye.

'' Don't sleep with her,'' he says.

'' Of course not! I ran out of condoms, unless she's on birth control then I make no promises,'' I joke, to which he rolls his eyes before picking up the phone as I walk out.

'' Theodore I'm serious. She has a bright future and doesn't need you to ruin that for her with a wham bam thank you ma'am. She's already doing a job that has little to do with her field of study.''

'' You mean she isn't an assistant?'' I ask curiously.

'' She graduated from WSU-''

'' Like mom,'' I say more to myself than to dad.

'' Yes, anyway she graduated in public relations and marketing.''

'' And now she's my go-to girl?'' I ask.

'' Ted, these are hard times for people. Finding a job in a certain area of study isn't so easy, some people aren't as lucky as us. Not everyone can go to Harvard on a fully-paid road and then come home to help run the family business.''

'' I know,'' I whisper.

_In my life money had never been a problem and sometimes I would forget that the world wasn't like my own personal one. Dad did, though. He had a rough start in life._

'' She needs this job Ted, don't mess it up for her. She can go far in the company.''

'' Okay,'' I nod.

'' I have to take this call son.''

'' Yeah, I should get to work too,'' I say walking off towards the exit.

'' Good morning Mr. Erickson…''

I shut the door behind me and then look for Olivia, who is standing next to Andrea's desk awkwardly. I pass her, giving her a look to follow me and she does so immediately.

_I love how she follows orders with just a look. God, I might just push her against the wall and lift up her skirt now._

I open the door to my office and like the gentleman my mama raised me to be let her in first. Of course I also did it to get a better view of her perfectly rounded ass.

_How would she look bent over my desk? Down, Teddy Jr! You heard dad._

'' I wanted to thank you for not firing me, even though you could have,'' she says turning to face me.

'' It was an accident,'' I shrug, '' I wasn't going to fire you for that.''

'' The slap and me stomping on you wasn't,'' she whispers blushing that sweet rose hue.

'' You can make it up to me, eventually,'' I purr stepping up to her, but not to close that it would appear like harassment.

_I think you thoroughly fucked could be a start to earn my forgiveness. Damn it, stop thinking like that Theodore!_

'' Here,'' she says showing me a blue pack, '' it's some ice for your nose.''

'' Thank you,'' I say giving her a small smile as I take the pack and carefully place it on my nose.

She nods her head in acknowledgement and smiles an adorably shy smile.

_She's adorable and sexy._

'' Sit down,'' I tell her gesturing to one of the chairs in front of my glass desk.

She immediately does as she's told and waits for me to take my own seat. Sitting down I pull out my iPad and hand it to her.

'' On there is my schedule, take note of it. Store it on your computer, cellphone, anywhere you can look at it immediately.''

She nods, looking it over and most likely taking notes in her head.

'' As you might know my father is retiring and that will leave me as head of the company, and for you that means a lot of work. This month is very busy we're hiring new interns and adjusting to the change of things. As the executive assistant you'll need to be on top of things-_ on top of me or under me, whichever you prefer-_ that means working the hours I work.

'' Yes, Mr. Grey,'' she replies when I give her a '' are you getting all this'' look.

'' Get to know my schedule and make it yours. As well as dealing with my calendar you also deal with my personal life.''

She nods again like a good little girl, jotting everything I say down.

'' My mother calls to check in on me, constantly. Pass me the phone no matter what, unless you want her to rip off your head.'' I give her a pointed look telling her I am not joking.

'' Pass you the phone, got it,'' she says.

'' Certain women, sometimes call. If it's not for business tell them I'm busy, especially if it's Rebecca Collins. She's a pesky reported and it's hard for her to understand the word no.''

'' Okay,'' she says.

'' I like English tea every morning, so have it ready before I walk in here. Make sure the bag is on the outside. I usually order in for lunch so I can work, but I don't take phone calls. I leave whenever I want and that means you leave when I tell you,'' I finish.

'' Understood, Mr. Grey.''

'' Good, now I don't really like calling the assistants by their last names, it's much easier to just call you by your given name. Is that alright?''

'' Of course, sir,'' she responds.

'' So Olivia? Or is there a particular name that you like best?'' I ask.

'' Olivia or Liv, I answer by both.''

'' I like Olivia, it's too beautiful to be shortened.''

_And there's the blush._

'' Thank you, Mr. Grey,'' she smiles timidly. I almost can't believe that this is the same girl that yelled at both Thompson and I. Here she was, all timid and adorable. And off limits, she needs this job don't ruin it for her Theo.

'' So, besides crossing the street without looking I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself. I'd like to know more about you.''

_God, Grey that was a cheesy line._

'' There isn't much to say,'' she blushes.

'' I'm sure there is. How about where you're from, there's a start.''

_Do you have a boyfriend?_

'' Tacoma, Washington,'' she replies instantly.

'' So you aren't new to the rainy Washington life, then?''

'' No, born and raised here.''

'' And you went to WSU, correct?''

'' Correct,'' she responds.

_Do you have any lover I can personally get rid of so I can take his place?_

'' You majored in public relations and marketing, and this was the first job you sought out?''

'' I applied to a few places, but everyone wanted experience or just didn't call back in the end. I saw your ad online and I really needed a job.''

_Why do you need a job when I can buy you the world?_

_What the hell was that Grey? You've known the girl for about an hour._

'' Did you just graduate?'' I ask, wanting to know her age.

'' No, I graduated last year, but finding a job wasn't easy,'' she smiles sadly.

She should be twenty-two, almost twenty-three like Phoebe.

I feel bad for her. She could be a publicist or working for the marketing world, and here she was serving me tea.

'' Well, if you can survive as my assistant I think you can go far here,'' I tell her giving my own encouraging smile. '' We have very good opportunities for our employees, as well as interns.''

Why is she looking at me like that? It's like she didn't expect to hear what I had just said.

Maybe I should get her a job with Amanda and then I'll just sleep with her. That way she can get what she wants and I can get what I want, without costing her anything.

'' My mother actually graduated from WSU and she started off as an assistant before she became CEO of Grey House Publishing.''

_Of course dad did buy the company when he was dating her, but you don't need to know that._

'' Really?'' She asks almost in wonder.

I nod. '' Assistants don't always stay assistants. If you rise to a challenge, you'll be rewarded.''

_Hopefully that reward includes my bed._

Stop looking at me like I'm a saint! If you knew what I was thinking about you, you'd castrate me.

'' Your girlfriend?'' She asks.

_What! She wants to be my what?_

I look at what she's staring at and see the photograph of Phoebe kissing my cheek, while I hold her close.

_No. But are you jealous._

'' No, that's my little sister Phoebe. She's about your age,'' I say smiling at the picture. It had been taken when we had gone to Spain last year, on a brother/sister trip.

'' She's very pretty,'' Olivia says looking at Phoebe closer, most likely looking for the resemblance between us.

Apart from our copper hair and the Grey temper we really didn't share other similarities. She was mom's child with dad's eyes and I was dads with mom's eyes. Phoebe was free-spirited and in love with life, while I could be closed off and more in love with living up to the family name.

'' She is,'' I agree with her. '' She'll be back from Monte Carlo on Friday. She sometime stops by to visit the office, perhaps you'll meet her.''

'' She doesn't work here?''

'' No, she doesn't work yet. She took a year off to live in Italy, she's an art major. Art renovations and buying art is her line of expertise,'' I tell her about Phebes.

'' Italy? How lucky,'' Olivia sighs as if to her Italy was an out of this place world that could never be.

_Great, now it sounds like I was showing off that my sister could take off a year of work and travel, while this poor girl had to downgrade her education and be a go-to girl._

'' Have you ever been? To Italy, I mean?'' I ask.

_Rub it in, asshole!_

'' No, I've never traveled outside the Washington area.''

'' Well, you'll get to travel a lot with me then. Being executive assistant entitles you to the biggest events and traveling.''

_I could show you the world and I'll add you the mile high club if you'd like._

_If you don't stop looking at me like that I'll take you on this very desk._

'' Where did she graduate from? Your sister?''

'' New York Academy of Art and she later studied abroad in Holland.''

_Showing off again, dumbass! _

_Why don't you just tell her you said no to a scholarship, because you didn't need it! And while you're at it tell her you got accepted into Harvard law school without majoring in law!_

'' Your parents must be very proud of you both,'' she says.

''They are, just like we're proud to be their kids,'' I smile thinking about my parents. They really didn't care what path we chose to work as long as we loved what we did. Though, mom was a bit sad we didn't follow in her footsteps at all when it came to education or work. Dad was over the moon when I announced I wanted to go to Harvard and majoring in Economics.

Phoebe had always been indecisive when it came to picking a career. There was a god to honest moment where we actually thought she would be a princess like she said she would, when she was little. In the end after a family trip to Paris where she and dad bought art together, she fell in love with the artsy world.

'' What about your parents?'' I ask her.

'' My parents died three years ago,'' she says.

_Shit! Good job Theodork. Why am I such an ass?_

'' I'm sorry,'' I say immediately.

'' It's okay. I have my cousin, Sydney. She was actually the one that saw your ad,'' she says sounding sad.

'' Then, I should thank her,'' I say.

'' For what?'' She asks.

'' For bringing you into my life,'' I reply smoothly.

'' Theodore, the interns you wanted to interview are here,'' Andrea announces.

'' Thank you Andrea, send them in,'' I tell her, looking away from those beautiful green eyes.

'' If you don't need anything else Mr. Grey, I'll take my leave,'' Olivia stumbles for words.

'' No, that's all Olivia,'' I smile.

'' Excuse me,'' she says turning to walk out, but before she does I do something I never do with any GEH girl.

'' Olivia?''

'' Yes, ?'' She asks.

'' Be ready at twelve. I'm taking you out to lunch,'' I tell her.

She blushes, not knowing what to say or do with my command more than request. Finally, she smiles and nods her head.

'' Yes, Mr. Grey,'' she replies before walking out.

_For once in seven years I don't feel hurt. I don't care about her, the girl that promised me lies. How can someone so sma1ll destroy the walls I've built?_

**Thank you guys so much! Please review and keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all the love, once again! Please Enjoy and Review. And I'm sorry if some of you thought Ana was a little rude last chapter. It has to do with what happened to Teddy and his previous relationship. She's being mama bear and thinks Olivia just wants to sleep with her baby.**

The interviews are the worst part of my exciting day, without a doubt. Most of the interns are females and think that by batting their eyelashes at me they'll get what they want. While some were rather beautiful I always enjoyed a good conquest, not a girl that would just throw everything at me, which most of these girls wanted to do. Only three of the girls were actually competent and would most likely be guaranteed a permanent job when the internship was over. The others would most likely pass by my bed or not at all, and by the end of their internship they would have to look for a job on their own. The male interns on the other hand lacked imagination, but there was always time for improvement this early on.

To say that I'm happy when the last intern walks out of my office would be an understatement. I had always hated interviewing people and it all had to do with my impatience with them. Resumes could be impressive but the applicants always seemed to lack something in my eyes, maybe it had to do with the fact that I was distrusting of most people. Mother always told me I would rather do all the work myself than allow someone to do it and mess everything up. She also told me it wasn't a good trait to have and up until now I hadn't seen the reality of her words. In only a month I would have to trust my employees to help me keep GEH alive and flying higher than ever.

_But remember last time. The last time you trusted someone, she betrayed you. She did it right in front of your family too._

No, trust didn't come easy to me anymore. The last time I had trusted blindly I had been humiliated and even now my heart was still bruised, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

I shake the thoughts away from my head, now was not the time to think about _her_. Looking down at my watch I see there are only five minutes left before my lunch hour, before lunch with Olivia. I can't help the smile that graces my face at the thought of that little fireball and her adorable blush. There was something special about her, and it had nothing to do with her obvious beauty. Perhaps, during our lunch I will be able to see what that something is. I pull out my BlackBerry and text Thompson to get the car ready, not wanting to walk all the way towards the parking lot in the rain.

Standing up I walk over to the mirror I have on one of the steel toned walls and glance at my hurt nose. Just like Thompson had said, the skin had begun to bruise and it wasn't looking pretty at all. Luckily the swelling had gone down thanks the ice pack Olivia had given me, during our earlier talk. Fixing my suit and ignoring my bruised face I make my way out of the office and walk towards Andrea's desk where she is teaching Olivia about the network.

'' Teddy,'' she greets once she spots me. '' Do you want me to order lunch?''

'' No, thank you Andrea,'' I politely refuse, '' I'll be having lunch out today with Ms. Hart.''

Her perfectly arched eyebrow goes up in an instant, knowing well that I never take a GEH girl out for anything.

'' Well then, I hope you enjoy,'' she says politely.

'' Is my dad still on the call?'' I ask trying not to glance too much at the beautiful blonde, standing quietly by her side.

'' Yes, though I'm sure he's almost done if you want to speak with him,'' she replies ready to press a manicured nail to announce me in by phone.

'' No, no it's alright. I just wanted to know,'' I tell her before turning to Olivia, who is now dried off and looking just as gorgeous as before. '' Are you ready to go?'' I ask her.

'' Yes,'' she replies grabbing her purse from under the desk.

'' Let's go then,'' I say offering her my arm which she shyly takes. '' I'll see you bit Andrea.''

Andrea nods politely, but not before I see her click her tongue in displeasure of my and Olivia's closeness. She was one of the few outside my family that knew how wrong my one and only true relationship had fallen apart, and like mother disliked my flings. No doubt she would call my mother to alert her to my lunch out of the office. Mom had eyes and ears in this building, and they were named Andrea. It was the only way she would be able to know which blonde she could glare at for sleeping with her son.

I give her a pointed look as I lead Olivia into the elevator, not wanting this sweet girl to endure my mother's wrath. As the elevator begins its descent to the lobby I can't notice how perfect it feels to have her arm in mine. I know she feels it too. The shiver that goes down her body gives it away and she purposely avoids eye contact.

_Ding._

The doors open and it seems like the world goes by in slow motion. People stop what they're doing to have a better look at what I have next to me. Glares and surprised looks are thrown both our ways, though the glares seem to be the most common. Ariana looks like she swallowed something sour as we pass by her desk, but I pay her no attention. All my attention is on the beauty next to me as I walk her out to the waiting Audi outside in the pouring rain. Thompson quickly moves to shield me from the rain with an umbrella, when he stops in surprise to see what I have on my arm.

'' Thompson,'' I snap eyeing him to shield us both from the rain.

'' Sir,'' he says covering both Olivia and I, and leading us to the car.

I let Olivia in first and follow quickly behind. Thompson immediately jumps into the car and pulls into the awaiting traffic.

'' Where to sir,'' he asks.

'' Is there somewhere in particular you would like to go?'' I ask Olivia.

'' No, where ever you'd like is fine,'' she replies softly.

_She probably doesn't want to suggest somewhere that might not be to my liking. She most likely thinks all I eat is caviar and sip on mimosas all day long._

'' The Artisan Café, Thompson, please,'' I order.

'' Right away, sir,'' he replies turning towards the street where the café was on.

_Smart thinking, Grey! A quaint café with delicious food and good prices that don't show off how rich you are, but don't make you look cheap._

'' Have you been to the Artisan?'' I ask her wanting to hear her sing-song voice.

'' No, I haven't,'' she shakes her head.

'' Well I hope you like Vietnamese food, their pork sandwich is to die for and they have amazing milkshakes,'' I tell her almost sounding like a small child.

'' I'm a vegetarian,'' she says looking me straight in the eye.

_Shit! Okay, I think they have a salad, do they have a salad? Shit, should I take her somewhere else?_

'' Um…''

'' Kidding,'' she lets out a giggle, her eyes dancing with humor.

'' Oh, thank God. I was about to kick you out of the car,'' I sigh in over exaggerated relief.

She giggles once more and it's like a soft tune that can make anyone smile. Suddenly, that bruise my heart has seems to be getting smaller. It's an odd sensation. For years that bruise had been with me and now it felt different.

I don't have any more time to analyze the bruise as I see the café come into view. Thompson pulls over to park by the sidewalk and quickly opens the umbrella and our door. I gracefully get out of the car, but I can't say the same for Olivia as her heel slips on the slippery step. Something in me immediately jumps and I quickly catch her before she has a chance to fall. Her small body collides with mine and her arms wrap around my neck. Her soft looking pink lips are only a breath away from my own. My arms are wrapped around her petite waist and I don't have the will to let go of her.

'' Are you alright?'' I ask her helping her down from the car.

'' Yes, thank you,'' she whispers, her green eyes shining brighter than ever.

I nod my head not finding anything to say to her. Her green eyes still hold me captive and I'll I want is to pull her even closer to my body.

'' You can let go now, Mr. Grey,'' she whispers again.

I look down to see my arms still firmly wrapped around her delicate body and I have no want to pull them away from her, but I do anyway.

'' Shall we?'' I ask gesturing towards the café.

She nods her head in agreement, but she looks somewhat dazed as she follows me into the café. I open the door for her and she steps in, glancing around at her surroundings. The Artisan looks like most Seattle cafes with baskets of bread and chalk boards announcing today's specials. Bright and colorful the Artisan is one of my favorite stops in Seattle.

Olivia scans the menu as do I even though I already know what I'm ordering. The pull pork sandwich and chocolate milkshake was my usual order, and I could probably devour it in a matter of minutes.

'' Do you see something you like?'' I ask her.

_Preferably me?_

'' I think I'll try the pulled pork sandwich and a strawberry milkshake,'' she says looking up at me.

_A girl after my own heart, I hated those girls that only ate salads in front of guys and sipped on some shitty organic tea._

'' Good choice,'' I smile down at her, ''Why don't you get a table while I order?''

'' Okay,'' she nods reaching for something in her purse. I'm surprised when I see her pull out her wallet. '' Here,'' she says handing me a ten dollar bill.

'' What? No, I invited you,'' I tell her handing back the bill.

'' I rather pay,'' she says pushing the money into my hand.

'' I think I can afford a twenty dollar lunch,'' I say trying not to sound like some rich ass.

She huffs knowing well that my bank account wouldn't drop a single inch without twenty dollars.

'' Olivia, I'm your boss and I invited you do as I say, please,'' I tell her moving up in the line.

'' Fine, thank you,'' she says putting the money back into her purse and going in search of a table.

I place our order and hand over the money to the chatty teen behind the counter telling her to keep the change. Glancing around I spot Olivia sitting at one of the tables by the window, looking out towards the rainy street.

'' Order, ready,'' the girl announces handing me the tray.

'' Thanks,'' I say.

She nods and gets back to greeting the next guest as I walk off to the awaiting blonde.

'' Your food Ms. Hart,'' I announce setting the tray between us.

'' Thank you,'' she smiles that shy smile as she takes her food.

'' You're most welcome,'' I reply before taking a large sip of my shake.

As I drink I can feel her emerald gaze on me and I instantly look up to see her watching me. I kind of feel self-conscious under her stare.

'' Is there something on my face? Is the bruise uglier?'' I ask her moving my hand to touch my nose.

'' No,'' she lets out a small laugh, '' you're face is fine.''

'' Then what is it?'' I ask again.

'' I just wouldn't take you for a sandwich and milkshake type of guy,'' she answers honestly.

'' What kind of guy would you take me for?''

She shrugs and plays with the straw in her shake, avoiding my gaze.

'' Let me guess you think I only eat lobster and drink martinis as I gaze at my bank account lustfully,'' I tease taking a bite of my sandwich.

'' Something like that,'' she giggles.

'' Well I can assure you that's not me. I enjoy McDonalds and Doritos, and soda in between other things,'' I tell her. '' But if you'd like, I could take you to the Eiffel tower for dinner on the company's private jet and flash you my money.''

'' Is that what you do for most girls?'' She asks taking a small bite of her own meal.

'' No, I usually just have to show off one credit card and then it rolls from there,'' I joke.

'' That must be sad,'' she mumbles.

'' What is?'' I ask confused.

'' To not know if people want you for your money or for you,'' she replies moving her gaze back to me.

I'm stunned by her words, the honesty behind them. She spoke the words I had always asked myself when I met people and soon after when I was betrayed.

'' And how do you see me?'' I ask.

'' I just met you,'' she whispers and when I think she won't continue she does. '' You're kind from what I can tell and funny which is a good trait to have in life, and you're more than your empire.''

_Shit. Why is my heart racing like this?_

_What is this feeling?_

'' And you have a lovely smile,'' she adds.

_Sweetheart, look in the mirror._

_Somehow my gray world is adding a different shade._

**Thank you for reading and please review! You guys are amazing and make my day with your words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the love! Enjoy and please review.**

Lunch is over, far too soon. Olivia is a breath of fresh air, and I don't care how cheesy that sounds it's true. The way her mind works a thousand different ways, how she can talk about anything, and the way she can be shy one minute and then as bright as the sun itself is fascinating. I hang on to every word that comes out of her perfect mouth and I'm surprised drool isn't dripping down my chin.

'' So what about you?'' She suddenly asks as we walk in the now light sprinkling rain. I had told Thompson we could walk the short distance back so I could spend more time with Olivia.

'' What about me?'' I ask looking down at her.

'' You've asked pretty much about every detail of my life and all I know about you, is that you're my boss and future CEO of a billion dollar empire,'' she says stepping over a puddle.

'' That sums it all up,'' I tease.

'' I don't believe that,'' she replies, '' like I said an empire isn't a person and you aren't an empire.''

'' You could always Google me if you really want to know me. My information since birth is of public record.''

'' So, rather than you filling in the blanks I should just go home and stalk you?'' She asks arching her brow.

I let out a chuckle at her words. This is what I liked about her that no matter what she didn't bend down to the will of others. She would be amazing in the business world her tenacity would get her far in life.

'' There isn't much to say, really,'' I shrug.

'' So, it's okay for you to say that but when I do you practically force me to tell you everything?'' She asks, her eyebrow going even higher as she stares me down.

'' I'm your boss and I didn't force you to tell me _everything_.''

_No I haven't asked if you have a boyfriend so I could kick his ass out of your life._

_I haven't asked if you're just as attracted to me as I am to you._

She scoffs and rolls her eyes as she continues to walk down the busy afternoon streets, turning the corner where GEH is located at.

'' I was born and raised in Seattle. You've already met my parents and you know I have a sister…I graduated from Harvard in Economics-''

'' Harvard, why am I not surprised,'' she teases.

'' What's wrong with Harvard?'' I ask.

'' Nothing,'' she responds back. '' I just had a feeling you were one of those Ivy League kids.''

'' _One of those_? Excuse me I worked my ass off to get into Harvard,'' I tease back.

'' I'm sure it was difficult for daddy to donate a new library,'' she rolls her eyes again.

God this woman has the biggest mouth! Doesn't she know she just back talked her boss?

_Maybe, I could put her mouth to better use? How would she look on her knees- STOP IT THEODORE! Nothing can happen she needs the job._

'' He donated a new gym, actually,'' I say teasingly making her stop in front of GEH's main door.

'' You're making fun of me?'' She asks with humor sketched around her words.

'' I wouldn't dare,'' I smirk down at her before opening the glass door and motioning for her to get in first.

She lets out a wind chime like laugh at my words, ignoring the looks we get once more as we walk towards the elevator and back to the main offices. The elevator ride is a quiet affair but for some reason it isn't awkward and it feels right to have her so close to me. Her small body somehow seems to fit next to mine as if it were made to.

'' Mr. Grey,'' Thompson and Taylor greet as we step out of the elevator.

'' Thompson, Taylor,'' I greet back in return.

'' Mr. Grey, I wanted to let you know that your car is waiting for you in the garage for tonight,'' Thompson says handing me the keys to my Audi.

'' My car?'' I ask confused.

'' For your date with Ms. Carter,'' he says.

_Damn it! I had forgotten about Amanda._

'' Right, Amanda. Thank you, Thompson,'' I say. Turning to look back at Olivia I see her face now blank of emotion as she stands like a statue next to me.

_Jealous?_

_She barely knows you Ted, why would she be jealous?_

'' Sir, if you don't need anything else I'll be heading back to Escala.''

'' Of course Thompson, enjoy your evening,'' I pat him on his shoulder and then look down once more at Olivia. '' Let's go,'' I tell her.

She nods and follows silently behind. Now this silence is completely different from the one we had shared in the elevator, and I don't like it one bit.

'' Teddy,'' Andrea greets as she comes out of my father's office carrying some files.

'' Hello Andrea, I need you to make reservations for two at Canlis for tonight, please,'' I say.

'' Certainly,'' she nods walking over to her desk. '' Is there anything particular you would like, a certain table, perhaps?''

'' Make sure it's by the window overlooking the harbor, Amanda likes a view,'' I respond knowing well that Amanda wouldn't be happy without gazing at a view while sipping on her appletini.

'' Oh, Ms. Carter,'' Andrea smiles realizing I would be taking out Amanda and not Olivia out tonight.

'' Yes, Ms. Carter now could you please make the call.''

'' Of course,'' she says happily practically dancing around Olivia.

I shake my head in annoyance. Everyone loved Amanda, and while she wasn't marriage material no other girl could ever stand their ground under the platinum blonde heiress of Carter hotels. Whenever Amanda came to town the other blondes ran for the hills, knowing that she wasn't a girl that easily lost anything.

'' Thank you and Andrea…'' I bend over her desk to get mere inches from her face.

'' Yes?'' She asks trying to pull back.

'' I do hope you didn't interrupt my mother's busy schedule to inform her I took Olivia out to lunch,'' I whisper.

She blushes and I instantly know she tattled on me, as usual.

'' She's never busy for you Teddy,'' she gives me a smile and bats her lashes trying to appear innocent.

'' Andrea, I'm twenty-five. Don't baby me,'' I say pushing back from her desk and turning to Olivia.

'' Andrea will give you a tour of the building and after you are free to go. Be here tomorrow bright and early,'' I give her a smile before walking into my office.

Sitting down in my chair I ignore my beeping phone knowing well it was my mother trying to be mama bear like every other day in my life. You make one mistake when you're a teen and you're marked for life as an inept child that can't run their own life.

_It was a big mistake though._

'' Teddy,'' Andrea's voice sounds through the intercom.

'' Yes Andrea,'' I answer.

'' Your reservations are set for eight o'clock,'' she says.

'' Thank you Andrea, that will be all,'' I inform her closing off the line.

**Knock. Knock.**

'' Come in!'' I shout not looking up from my computer.

'' How was lunch?'' Dad asks sitting in front of me.

'' Fine,'' I reply glancing up at him before turning back to the screen.

'' Just fine?'' He tries asking discreetly.

I sigh and look up from the computer, but this time I give him my full stare. '' Mom called you,'' I huff in annoyance.

'' Andrea. I asked where you were, but yes your mom called,'' he says.

'' Dad, again I say I am not a child,'' I say throwing him a glare.

'' I told you to keep away from Ms. Hart-''

'' No, you told me not to _sleep_ with her and I didn't. I just took her out for lunch.''

'' Ted-''

'' Dad, it was just _lunch._ You have another child, can't you go annoy her?'' I ask completely annoyed by their lack of respect with my privacy.

'' Phoebe isn't back until Friday and Ryan informs me on her every move,'' he replies.

I roll my eyes again at his controlling tendencies, but then again I had inherited them too so I had no right to be annoyed.

'' It was just lunch with my assistant. I wanted to get to know her and I did without the use of a bed or any other place where sex is possible, happy?'' I ask sarcastically.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender knowing well my annoyance was at the top by now.

'' We just look out for you Ted and like I said Ms. Hart has a future here,'' he says.

'' Dad, while I am thankful for you and mom, and the controlling tendencies you two have over my life you guys can't control everything I do. If you want to run someone's life do it with Phoebes. Your daughter is out gallivanting around Europe dating the first guy she sees and then dumps them to move on with the next poor bastard. She isn't a saint either dad.''

'' Your sister is an angel and while I do agree she is spoiled Phoebe has a good head on her shoulders.''

'' And I don't?'' I ask.

'' Of course you do Ted, but Phoebe-''

'' I know dad, Phoebe didn't get played like I did.''

'' It's not about that-''

'' Isn't it? From that moment on you and the entire family and even some employees treat me like I'm some kicked puppy in the rain,'' I scoff.

'' We love you,'' is all he says.

'' Well love me a little less,'' I glare.

'' Alright I'll tell your mom to tone it down,'' he says fixing his already perfect tie.

I arch my brow at him knowing well mom isn't the only one that treats me like this.

'' I'll let everyone know,'' he sighs moving to stand up.

'' Thank you,'' I whisper, '' And don't worry I won't have sex with her. She's too smart for my taste.''

He chuckles and I know the argument is over, for now.

'' Well if you need me you can reach me the house,'' he announces.

'' You're leaving? It's only two o'clock,'' I say glancing at my watch.

'' Your mom and I have plans,'' he smirks and has a wink in his eye.

'' Gross! Dad don't tell me that,'' I whine knowing exactly what those plans entailed.

'' I didn't say anything,'' he says in a mock innocent voice.

'' Dad, you have that look in your eyes,'' I say pretending to gag.

'' You should be proud your mother and I still-''

'' Dad, that is the woman who gave birth to me. It was disgusting enough when I found a pair of handcuffs and vibrator back at Escala in that old red room you had.''

'' Son kinky fuckery-''

'' Dad, get out!'' I say trying to cover my ears.

'' It was just a vibrator-''

'' It's still gross. I had to have that room practically demolished after I found that…stuff.''

'' You're so exaggerated it was only two things,'' he chuckles.

'' _Things_ no son should ever find in his parent's old apartment,'' I gag again.

'' Please excuse my leaving of these fine objects around. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow enjoy your night out with Amanda,'' he waves his goodbye.

'' Just go,'' I sigh running my hand over my eyes.

'' But, Ted you should really try the handcuffs-''

'' OUT!'' I bark.

'' Au revior,'' he laughs stepping out of my office.

'' dieu m'aide,'' I say placing my head in my arms

Oh great I think my breakfast is about to come up as I imagine my angelic saint of a mother doing kinky stuff with dad.

'' Disgusting,'' I say making a face at my computer screen.

I mean I know they had sex that was the reason Phoebe and I were in this world, but I rather like to imagine the stork brought me from Paris or they just had boring missionary sex. Lord knows what those two do since both kids moved out. I still can't even bring myself to ask dad why the upstairs guest room that was once red and now is painted a calm chocolate brown used to be for.

'' You don't want to know Ted. You don't want to know,'' I tell myself.

_Maybe I could practice my handcuff skills with Olivia…_

I shake my head and get back to work clearing my head of any kinky fuckery, especially the one that involved my adoring parents.

Engrossed in my work time eventually flies quickly and it's soon time to go pick up Amanda for dinner. Sending her a text letting her know I'm on my way I leave my off and walk out towards the greeting area where Andrea is already cleaning up for the day.

'' All done?'' I ask politely.

'' Yup, I just had to get these papers filed and sent for your dad,'' she says walking with me towards the elevators.

'' Olivia already left?'' I try asking in a bored tone as though the blonde weren't that important to me.

'' About ten minutes ago, yes,'' she nods her head pressing the down button.

We continue like this in our small polite chitchat towards the garage and I even promise to have dinner with her and Alex before their leave from Seattle. She promised dad she wouldn't leave until Olivia got a hang of things and matched herself in efficiency.

'' See you tomorrow Teddy,'' she smiles getting into her BMW.

'' Night and say hi to the family,'' I tell her walking over to my own black Audi.

'' Will do,'' she says before driving away.

Starting my car I quickly drive down the Seattle streets thinking about if Olivia was safe in her house. Did she take a taxi? Or did she walk there like she did this morning?

_Maybe I should get Thompson to drive her places…_

My thoughts are swamped by the lovely Olivia and no matter how hard I try to get rid of them I can't.

_Amanda will offer some relief, no doubt. She always knows what to do when I'm like this. Usually it's with thoughts of that backstabber._

Parking my car at The Olivian, a luxury apartment community in Seattle's Metro Area, I call Amanda letting her know I would be waiting in the lobby.

'' Keep it here. I'll just be a minute or two,'' I tell the valet as I hand him my keys.

'' Yes, sir,'' he says dreamily as he stares at the Audi.

I make my way into the lobby and as usual get the lusty smiles, and the ''hello's'' from people sucking up, knowing exactly who I was. I'm glad when I see the leggy, platinum blonde I know so well walking out of the elevator and towards me. Amanda has always been a beauty, standing at 5'9 her nickname in high school was '' spider legs.'' She had hair as white as snow, natural don't ask otherwise or you're dead to her, and turquoise eyes that screamed vixen. Only child of entrepreneur Brandon Carter and his wife Camille, she lived the life of a princess but was amazing when it came to business. She like I attended Harvard, but later left to study at Oxford University, and we reconnected in a family trip to England.

_To be precise we reconnected on the bed, in the shower, in a car, and so many other places. She was the one person that truly helped me through my rough patch and never asked for anything in return._

'' Theo,'' she smiles a perfectly white smile as she comes to give me a hug.

'' Amanda, how have you been? You look breathtaking as always,'' I say as we pull away.

'' I've been good, thank you. And this old thing,'' she laughs showing off her black one shoulder cocktail dress and stilettoes that made her legs go on for miles, '' just got it. Cavalli and Monolo Blahnik's. I practically made money off of them.''

'' Well you look amazing,'' I smile again.

'' Always the gentle-my god! What the hell happened to your face?'' She says trying to get a better look.

'' Hit with the door, it's a long story,'' I say leading her outside.

'' Tell me over my martini,'' she says getting into the car while I hand over a two-hundred dollar tip to the valet.

The car ride is loud and cheery as Amanda tells me how lovely Chicago had been, and how daddy is all set to open the newest line of hotels in Japan with the help of some new business partner she had met during her trip.

'' Oh, Canlis! My favorite,'' she smiles happily we pull in.

I help her out of the car as the valet takes the keys from me and lead her into the extravagant restaurant. Canlis is one of the top here in Seattle, with beautiful views and stone walls that remind me of my family's home in Aspen make the restaurant a true beauty.

'' Two for Grey,'' I tell the hostess.

'' Right this way Mr. Grey,'' she smiles politely, but with a look at Amanda her smile falls.

'' Your waiter will be with you in just a moment,'' she says handing us the menus as we sit.

'' Thank you,'' I say turning my attention back to Amanda.

'' I just love the harbor,'' she sighs gazing out towards the water, '' Chicago was beautiful but I'm a Seattle girl.''

'' If you aren't busy later this week we can take a trip on The Grace,'' I offer.

'' That would be lovely I'll have to check my schedule, but I always have time for you,'' she smiles before we are interrupted by the waiter.

'' May I offer you something to drink? A bottle of wine, our classic beverages, or an alcoholic drink?'' He asks ready to write down our order.

'' I'll take an appletini,'' Amanda orders.

'' And for sir,'' he asks.

'' A glass of Spanish Rioja, please,'' I say.

'' I'll be right back with your beverages. Would you like to order an appetizer? Or are you ready for the main course?

I look at Amanda and I've known her long enough to know she chose her meal from the moment we drove in. She never wasted time overthinking and just lives through her routine religiously. Appetizers weren't something she did, she though it wasted her valuable time.

'' We'll order now,'' I tell him.

'' Miss?'' He asks Amanda for her order.

'' The Kobe beef with the pear and beet salad,'' she says handing him her menu.

'' And I'll take Muscovy duck with pumpkin seed and mango salad,'' I finish handing him my own menu.

'' So tell me, how in the world did your face end up looking like that?'' She asks.

'' Don't you want your martini first,'' I ask.

She waves her hand telling me to tell her the story and like always Amanda Carter gets what she wants.

I tell her the story from the beginning of how I met Olivia and how she had beaten me up without knowing I would soon be her boss, and finish with the door slamming on my face.

The waiter returns with our drinks and she takes a sip before speaking her mind in the only way I know she can.

'' Are you going to screw her?'' She asks never missing a beat.

Most people would spit out their drink at her open comment but I'm used to her getting down to business. Amanda never throws away time in silly egg shell conversations, it's why she has made a name for herself as a publicist.

'' Amanda, how dare you? I'm here with a lovely blonde spider leg-''

'' Oh shut up Theo, you and I both know we just have sex,'' she scoffs.

'' You hurt my feelings Amanda,'' I pout.

'' Fine, you and I have amazing hot sex, but Theo in the end it's just sex.''

I shrug and sip on my wine, but I know she won't stop asking until I say what I want.

'' Dad doesn't want me too. She has a bright future at the company and if I sleep with her it won't end well. She actually majored in public relations and marketing like you,'' I tell her.

'' And now she's you coffee girl?''

'' Not everyone is like us Amanda, she couldn't get a job like we did because of who our parents are.''

'' Wow, Theo defending the working class,'' she salutes me with her martini.

'' Shut up, I'm serious. I can't sleep with her-''

'' And it's killing you,'' she adds.

'' Something like that,'' I shrug.

'' What does she look like?''

'' Blonde-''

'' Of course she's blonde,'' she laughs.

'' Green eyed, about 5'6 in heels, and beautiful,'' I finish.

'' Well, if you're lucky and play nice I can put on some green contacts and I can play assistant for the night,'' she says.

'' You're not short enough,'' I tease.

'' I'll be on my knees,'' she smirks back.

I give her my own smirk and I know Olivia didn't break me when I feel my pants tightening as I remember just how good Amanda is on her knees.

'' Well if Ms. Carter insist, who am I to deny her playing the assistant,'' I purr pressing a kiss to her supple lips. She bites her lip after I pull away, spotting our waiter with the food and whisper a '' later.''

The waiter hands us our food and takes his leave after refilling our drinks, and asking if we need anything else. When he leaves we go back to our flirty back and forth, before I finally ask her about what's new in her world.

'' Promise me you won't say anything,'' she whispers to me.

'' I promise. Amanda, have you been naughty?'' I tease and almost choke on my food when she nods her head. '' Amanda what happened?''

'' Do you remember I told you about daddy's new business partner, Aiden Vandervick?'' She asks.

I nod my head remembering her mentioning the millionaire business man once or twice before.

'' Well, he isn't as old as I thought he would be…''

'' Go on,'' I encourage her.

'' He's actually a few years older than us…he's thirty-one,'' she says before taking a large sip from her martini in un-Amanda like fashion.

'' Sooo?'' I wave my hand telling her to go on.

'' I slept with him,'' she says quickly taking me by surprise. Amanda never has sex with her father's business partners, ever.

'' You slept with him?'' I ask not believing her words.

'' It was a mistake…well actually it was more like five mistakes…but I left right after,'' she says in one breath. '' Theo say something, please.''

I honestly don't know what to say to her. Amanda had always been a workaholic with random flings and our friends with benefits deal, but not once did she bend over for a business partner.

'' Theo, if you don't say something right now-''

'' You left right after? Did he say something? Details Amanda, please.''

'' We had just signed the contract to build in Japan and he wanted to celebrate, so we went out for a drink but then one martini became seven…''

'' You were drunk? Was he drunk? Did he-''

'' No, no he didn't force anything. Oh Theo I was so embarrassed, when I woke up I ran out of the room. The next day I sent my assistant to handle all the final details and I jumped on the jet a week to soon.''

'' Did he contact you?'' I ask.

'' He's tried calling and even sent some roses to the office…Theo I don't know what to do. Daddy is going to kill me, I'm his little girl that does no wrong and now I just fucked his biggest business partner,'' she talks into her hands.

'' Hey, hey, Amanda he slept with you too. He should have realized what would happen by sleeping with you,'' I soothe her.

'' He won't leave me alone. I'm scared he'll call daddy and say something to him,'' she whispers sadly.

'' Maybe if you talk to him he'll-''

'' Don't be stupid Theo!'' she whisper yells. '' I can't face him and I don't want to either. I can tell he's the guy that marries a girl and gets her pregnant so she won't work, and builds her some stupid pretty palace for a house.''

'' Oh god he's horrible! A palace for a house someone call the police,'' I laugh earning her glare.

'' You know that's not me Theo. I don't want the picket fence and the five kids dream,'' she says in disgust.

It was true Amanda never wanted to be pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen. She wanted to thrive and be the best publicist Seattle and America had to offer. It was the main reason why I didn't just propose to her for the sake of all the times I had slept with her.

'' Then tell the guy how you feel,'' I say simply,'' when he sees you're a workaholic biotch he won't ask for your lovely hand in marriage. Or tell him the sex sucked I'll even pretend to be your husband or get Ava to be your lesbian lover.''

'' That's the thing though, I liked the sex,'' she whispers shyly.

'' Was he better than me?'' I pout.

'' Theo,'' she glares and huffs in annoyance.

'' What it's an honest question,'' I say taking another bite of food.

'' It was different,'' she replies after a while. '' With you I know it's going to be amazing and you'll take care of me because your my best friend, but with him…'' she stops and looks out the window lost in memory and she has the same look I did when I thought about Olivia.

'' Anyway, I saw your mom today,'' she says changing the subject telling me the conversation was over and done with.

'' Yeah she told me after she yelled at me for taking you out instead of her,'' I mock glare at her.

'' Sorry,'' she lets out a giggle but I can tell her thoughts aren't with me anymore.

'' Yeah, whatever. You better make it up to me later,'' I growl.

'' I'm sure I can make it up to you Mr. Grey,'' she purrs.

Dinner passes by quickly as we catch up and neither one touches the subject about her mishap or of my feelings for Olivia. When dinner is paid and we're driving back to her place we know what dessert is going to be. We both need this, we need to lose control but know that nothing bad will happen after.

Handing the car once more the valet we walk up in silence to her condo and before we make it to the door she's unzipping her dress and I'm loosening my tie. The door shuts and we're kissing passionately ready to lose ourselves in sex. Clothes are thrown here and there, a lamp knocked over in our haste but no one cares. Reaching her room I push her naked body onto the bed and kiss her all over. Her soft sighs and whimpers sound through the room followed by a loud moan as I push home. I don't wait for her to accommodate my length and she doesn't care, she's already lost in the moment.

Thrust after thrust.

Moans and bodies slapping against each other.

That sweet tension begins to build up and with one final anchoring thrust it blows up.

But while sex with Amanda was always wild and raw I can't help notice that I envisioned Olivia under me. Her green eyes staring up at me, as I plunge into her small body taking her to pleasurable heights. It also doesn't go unnoticed the name Amanda whispers as she comes.

'' _Aiden.''_

It's then I know Amanda and I have both felt something new. For the first time we don't laugh and say how hot that was. For the first time we're both silent and wishing we had the person we wanted next to us.

**I hope you guys enjoyed and please review. Next chapter will be in Olivia's pov as I was asked to write something through her eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the love! Enjoy and please review.**

_**Olivia's POV.**_

'' I'm home,'' I call out as I open the door to my small apartment.

'' Hey you! I have a '' I'm so happy you got the job'' dinner,'' Sydney says walking out of the kitchen.

'' It's a good thing then that I brought key lime pie and a bottle of the best wine from Wally's supermarket,'' I say placing the paper bag on the kitchen counter.

'' Only the best for us Hart girls,'' she giggles coming over to pull me into a Sydney Hart bear hug. '' I'm so proud of you cousin, I knew you could do it.''

'' If it weren't for you,'' I say once we pull apart.

'' So tell me, how did it all go down? I want details Livy,'' She demands, as she begins filling our plates with chicken Alfredo.

'' Before or after I beat up my new boss?'' I ask, grabbing two wine glasses from the coverts.

'' You what? Did he grab your boobs or something? He wouldn't be the first, remember old man Larson?'' She asks placing our plates on the small dining table we owned.

'' Don't remind me of that creep,'' I gag, taking a large sip of wine. '' The only time I was offered a real job as a publicist, but first he wanted to have a go at me.''

'' You're hot,'' Sydney shrugs.

'' But I'm not the girl that has sex for a job,'' I say taking a bite of the creamy chicken.

'' True, you're also the oldest living virgin in this side of Seattle,'' she teases.

'' Oh, shut up,'' I say throwing a noodle at her.

'' Hey! That's handmade pasta and it wasn't cheap. I had to flirt with that Axel guy so he could give me a good discount.''

'' Just go out with him already,'' I laugh.

'' Ugh, no way in hell! He's a total mommy's boy-''

'' He's not! Syd he's been trying to get with you-''

'' In my pants Livy! He wants in my pants and no amount of handmade pasta is worth some lousy sex,'' she huffs biting on her chicken a little too hard.

'' How do you know it's going to be lousy? And it will be free pasta for life if you marry him. He is after all the owner of _your_ favorite restaurant.''

'' His parents own it and I just know by looking at a person if the sex is going to be good. You would know these things too if you let someone open your chastity belt.''

'' It's not a chastity belt,'' I roll my eyes at her. It's true I'm a twenty-two almost twenty-three year old virgin and it wasn't because I was ugly or anything, but I always thought I would have my first with a man. I didn't want a tween or just random sex and then he would be gone by the sunrise. Sydney on the other has hand, had her fair share of guys pass through her room and after that we had to watch chick flicks and eat ice cream while she cried about being humped and dumped.

'' Then pop your cherry already,'' she smirks know I wouldn't, not until the right guy came along.

'' Can we move on? Didn't you want to hear about how my day went?'' I ask not wanting to talk about my unused lady parts.

She waves her hand for me to continue while she in un-lady takes a massive bite from her pasta. I giggle at her childish display she was always the fun one out of us both. I stopped enjoying life when my parents died and instead focused on graduating top of my class, and getting the right job. Sydney on the other hand, was a blonde bombshell that lived everyday as if it were her last day.

I tell her about almost getting run over by my future boss and how I slapped him, and stepped on him a little too hard after a few choice words. Her eyes are ready to pop out of their sockets when I finish the story on how I slammed the door in his face.

'' And he didn't fire you?'' She asks completely shocked.

'' No, he said it was all forgotten and then he took me out to lunch-''

'' He took you out to lunch!'' She repeats her eyes still wide in shock.

I nod my head recalling how I had actually enjoyed my time with him, getting to know the person behind his money.

'' What's he like? His dad is good looking so I bet he's way caliente in person. He looks gorge in his pics.''

'' Charming, funny, nice,'' I list off all his traits a little too dreamily.

'' Olivia! Do you have a crush on him?'' She teases making me blush.

'' No, no,'' I try denying it.

'' I think you do! You have a crush on your boss!''

'' He's good looking, but even if I did have a crush on him he'd never take me seriously,'' I sigh.

'' Why wouldn't he? Olivia you're gorgeous, amazing boobs, baby making hips, and a hard worker. He'd be an idiot if he didn't make you the next Mrs. Grey. Oh, Olivia Grey now that sounds pretty,'' she claps her hands happily.

'' Don't be ridiculous Sydney I'm just his assistant. Besides, he has a thousand other girls drooling over his every move-''

'' But none that look like _**you**_,'' she points her fork at me.

'' I wouldn't say that. Most of the girls are blondes too and they seem so much more sophisticated-''

'' Stuck up,'' she corrects.

'' Yeah and his mom didn't seem to like me.''

'' You met his mother?''

'' She came to the office to talk to him and she looked at me like I were some insect.''

'' What a bitch-''

'' No at first I thought so too, but there was something in her eyes that screamed mama bear wanting to protect her cub.''

'' Well you do scream gold digger,'' she laughs.

'' There was something in his eyes, something sad and lonely,'' I whisper more to myself than to her. Behind his blue eyes he seemed hurt, almost betrayed.

'' Maybe you can win mama bear over and get in with the Greys,'' she smiles clearing our now empty dishes.

'' Not likely and besides I think he has a girlfriend, some Amanda Carter. He was taking her out for dinner tonight.''

'' Amanda Carter?'' She asks, as she cuts through the pie.

I nod taking my piece of pie from her, '' Yeah. Do you know her?''

'' Her name sounds familiar, let's google her,'' she jumps up grapping her neon pink laptop, forgetting all about the pie.

'' What? No!'' I take the laptop from her. '' We can't invade his privacy-''

'' We aren't, all we are doing is getting to know what kind of man your boss is,'' she says taking back her computer and starting it up.

'' Amanda Carter. Amanda Carter, where are you? Let's try Amanda Carter and Theodore Grey- found her!'' She yells out happily.

While there was a part of me that didn't want to invade his privacy my weaker side wins and I move to sit beside Sydney. I regret it instantly when my I feel my self-esteem fall off of Mount Everest. Amanda was the obvious beauty with platinum locks, turquoise eyes, and killer legs. She was the type of woman expected to become the next Mrs. Grey it was written all over her forehead.

'' Amanda Carter, daughter and only child of entrepreneur Brandon Carter and socialite Camille Carter nee Bernstein…born in Seattle…she's twenty-five…she's a publicist…no boyfriend! There you have it she isn't his girlfriend!'' Sydney says as she reads off of wiki happily.

'' We don't know that and besides look at these pictures they're obviously close,'' I say glancing at a picture of the two at posing close at some benefit dinner.

'' For someone that says you don't have a crush on him you sound jealous,'' she giggles.

'' I'm not jealous,'' I say stabbing my fork into my poor slice of pie.

'' Sure you aren't,'' she rolls her eyes logging off her computer and happily eating her pie, conversation over.

We talk about how her day went at the farmer's market where she has a stand selling freshly baked sweets, but not once does she touch the subject of my boss's love life again. Clearing the kitchen we laugh and joke about pointless stuff, and talk about visiting her parents back in Tacoma before they move to Florida later this year.

'' Well I'm calling it a night and you should too cousy,'' she says jumping off of our couch, '' you need to get your beauty sleep for that boss of yours.''

I throw a pillow at her head but she easily dodges it, skipping to her bedroom but I can hear the silly song she's singing.

'' Olivia and Theodore kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!''

'' Shut up!'' I yell at her before slamming my door on her horrible singing.

'' Olivia and Theodore,'' I sigh as I get ready for bed.

Once I'm in my lacy pink nightie Sydney had bought for me I walk toward my vanity, wanting to look at myself. I had never really cared about looks even though Sydney and most people had told me I was a beauty before. To me I was a plain blonde with killer boobs and too short, standing only at 5'2 without heels.

'' Amanda is way prettier than you,'' I tell my reflection sadly walking over to my bed and laying down.

As I close my eyes I can't stop from thinking about him and his childlike smile, and that hurt that clouded his blue eyes. He had it all, but he seemed so sad…why was he sad?

I shake my head wanting to clear my head and get the much needed sleep my body craved after such an exciting day-_ an exciting day with him._ Slumber soon takes over my worn out mind and I'm out like a bulb.

'' _More?'' He asks._

'' _Yes,'' I whimper as he thrusts once more._

'' _Again?'' _

'' _Please Theodore, faster,'' I moan._

_And just like I asked he picks up speed and pumps into my wanting body while I arch, and cry out in pleasure. He's everywhere licking and sucking on my breasts while his fingers circle my clitoris._

'' _Theodore. Theo-uhhh…'' I cry as I feel my walls tightening around his length._

'' _Fuck,'' he groans as he moves my legs farther apart._

'' _I'm coming, oh Theo-''_

I wake up immediately and completely out of breath from my shameful dream. I couldn't believe I had just had an erotic dream of my **boss**! It felt so real, so real. I try calming my breath as I push the covers off my sweaty body and almost cry in shame when I feel the wetness pooling between my thighs.

'' What the fuck is wrong with you, Olivia!'' I yell at myself moving to change into a clean pair of underwear.

Once I'm calm after the scandalous dream that probably wouldn't allow me to look at my boss in the eye I try to sleep again, and beg god not to give me another one of those dreams. As my heart rate calms down and my eyes close again I hear a distinct whisper in my ear.

'' _Let's make you come again, love.''_

And all I could think is I'm fucked and some sexy part of me says, '' I hope so.''

**As promised Olivia's pov. Hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the love, once again! Please Enjoy and Review. **

'' You're up early,'' I say walking into the living room where Amanda stands looking out the window wall, towards the early morning sun.

'' I have a breakfast meeting with a new client,'' she replies without turning from the beauty that is Seattle at sunrise.

I frown at her distance, usually a morning after sex would include sex jokes and some stupid comment but now…it seemed like we were guilty for doing what we did. After the sex was done all we did was turn away from one another and laid in the bitter silence. Round two wasn't even a prospect in our minds, not like it usually was.

'' Amanda, last night-''

'' Was awkward,'' she says turning around to face me, her beautiful face full of remorse and her vixen look nowhere in sight. '' Sex, sex with each other is usually hot and wild and so amazing but…'' she sighs running a hand through her curled locks.

'' But this time it wasn't,'' I finish for her, coming to stand in front of her.

'' No, no it wasn't,'' she smiles sadly.

'' Hey, it's okay-''

'' No it's not,'' she cuts me off. '' None of this is okay. I had sex with a hot guy that happens to be my best friend and I felt nothing but…but guilt. It's like I cheated with you.''

She stole the words right out of my mouth. Everything in me screamed I had made a mistake by using Amanda to get rid of the sexual tension I had felt with Olivia, and all I had earned in return was another reason to dislike myself more.

'' This can't be happening Theo, I don't have feelings for anyone-''

'' There's a first time for everything. I don't feel so happy about myself either,'' I say rubbing her shoulders forcing her to look up at me. '' Amanda you might think you don't need a man or the palace for a house, but something tells me that black cold heart of yours does,''

She shoves me and giggles at my teasing voice, her turquoise eyes lighting up. Running my hands down her soft face I move to give her a peck on the corner of her glossy lips.

'' How did you come to be so smart?'' She asks once I pull away from her lips.

'' I grew up,'' I reply giving her my charming smile.

'' I hope you find the woman you need, Theo. She's out there somewhere,'' she says pulling me into a hug.

_I think I've already found her…_

'' I'm fine for right now,'' I tell her instead of responding with my last thought.

'' No you aren't. I've known you since we were kids you can't hide your feelings from me. You have to let go of the hurt, Theo. Lillian was a bitch that fucked up in the worst way possible, but you need to move on.''

'' Easier said than done,'' I reply bitterly moving away from her. Amanda was the only person that dared name the girl I had once loved, that deep down I think I still do. I also know Amanda practically ripped off Lillian's face after what she did.

'' You can't be alone forever,'' she says moving up to me.

'' I won't. I plan on marrying you before I turn forty,'' I joke but she doesn't even let out an exasperated sigh.

'' You deserve more than a girl that works 24/7 and doesn't pretend her parents aren't sleeping with other people. I drink a martini daily to forget how I actually come home to a lonely apartment that feels like an iceberg. I've only had one real relationship in college and he dumped me because I cared more about making daddy proud than going out and being young. I don't want to be married because I don't want to be like my mom, a socialite that pretends to be happy but at night screws her yoga instructor,'' she whispers.

'' You could learn to love me,'' I shrug pulling her in for a much needed hug. I had known for years her parents were seeing other people but Amanda always turned a blind eye. She would smile and ignore the looks from people just like I did.

'' I do love you. I'm just not _in_ love with you and you aren't in love with me either.''

She was right, like always. Amanda and I shared many similarities but there were times where we just couldn't stand each other and times where we only had sex, and left right after. A marriage between us would end up in divorce or just a life of loneliness. I couldn't ruin our friendship by up and marrying her just for the sake of not being alone.

'' We're fucked up people, aren't we?'' I ask giving her head a peck.

'' The fuckiest of fuck,'' she mumbles. '' I really made a mess of things-''

'' With Aiden?''

I feel her nod against my chest, '' I'm Amanda Noel Carter, I have more balls than any other man and yet I run out like some…some- I might have lost the one man that wasn't intimidated by me,'' she sighs.

'' I'm not intimidated by you-''

'' Your dad is Christian Grey that says it all he is the definition of intimidation. Besides, you've known me since I wore those overlarge bows and drank milk from my Tiffany's baby bottle.''

'' You'd still drink from a Tiffany's bottle if you still could,'' I joke. '' Amanda take some advice from me and live the life you want, not the one everyone expects you to.''

'' Says the guy that does everything to be the next Christian Grey. The day you stop living in your ivory tower I'll up and marry the first guy I find just for you.''

'' The first guy you find, really? I think you should just marry that Aiden Vandervick guy.''

'' After the humiliation I suffered in his arms-''

'' And the immense pleasure,'' I add teasingly.

'' Shut up. Aiden Vandervick isn't my future Theo and like I said I won't marry until your rich ass is riding off in the sunset with some blonde princess,'' she says before walking off towards her oversized kitchen.

'' Blonde, how do you know she'll be blonde?'' I ask picking up my jacket where it laid forgotten on the floor after last night's events.

'' Please, like you'd marry someone that wasn't blonde,'' she scoffs grabbing her clutch from the kitchen counter.

Before I can respond my BlackBerry sounds off, checking the caller I groan in annoyance. Can't this damn woman take a damn hint?

'' Who is it?'' Amanda asks fixing her lilac toned blazer.

'' Rebecca Collins,'' I reply hitting ignore on my cell.

'' The annoying reporter? The one that works with your Aunt Kate in the fashion segment? The fake blonde bimbo?'' She arches her brow.

'' She's not blonde?'' I ask.

'' No, have you not seen the horribly dyed eyebrows?''

'' No, not really actually I mostly just saw the back of her…repeatedly,'' I shrug.

'' Gross! Theo, tell me you didn't screw that hyena. I thought you had better taste than that,'' she gags.

'' I might have,'' I mumble.

'' And you dared put Teddy Jr. in me after it was in that slut!'' She growls.

'' It was two weeks ago,'' I try defending myself and my partner in crime.

'' Disgusting! I hope you went to the doctor right after, to check for any diseases.''

'' I'm clean as a whistle, Amanda-''

'' I can't believe you did her, how the hell did that happen?''

'' It was at a benefit dinner, she was there, a few drinks…then I bent her over a few times,'' I answer her remembering the stupid mistake of fucking the bobble head blonde-well fake blonde.

'' So why is she calling after her five seconds of fame-''

'' It was more like a few hours-''

'' I don't need specifics, Theo.''

'' She hasn't stopped calling ever since,'' I finally tell her.

'' Well, good job that's what you get for screwing her,'' she says as she passes by me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

'' You're leaving?''

'' That's why I'm dressed. I have to pay rent, don't I?''

'' You pay rent?'' I laugh knowing well her dad had bought the entire floor for her, not wanting his little girl to have any pesky neighbors.

'' A saying, anyway lock up and be free to wander around the place,'' she pecks me on the lips before opening her door.

'' Hey, Amanda?'' I call out to her.

'' Yeah?''

'' Would you ever go out to breakfast with me?'' I ask remembering my dad's words of finding a girl that would eat an early meal with.

'' I'll do brunch,'' she smiles.

No, Amanda would never have breakfast unless it was to close a deal with a client. Maybe she was right, I had to find that girl that would and let go of my pain once and for all.

'' Brunch sounds good,'' I smile back pulling her in for a quick hug.

'' Sunday?'' She asks.

'' Sunday, sounds good and I'll take you on The Grace for some sailing.''

'' Is that what you do for all the ladies?'' She teases pressing the down button.

'' Just for you darling, laters baby,'' I wink as she steps into the elevator.

Giggling she waves her goodbye and blows me a kiss with a final '' laters.'' Walking back into her condo I retrieve the rest of my clothes and clean up the mess we had made last night. I pick up the now broken porcelain lamp and take note to replace it for her. Once the chairs are put back in place and I find my car keys tangled in our clothes I leave her condo, and the door locks automatically.

The drive back to Escala is rainy, but not so much as yesterday. The seven in the morning streets are already buzzing with life yet the real traffic hasn't begun. Pulling into the underground garage I park the car and quickly make my way to the penthouse.

Marie is already in the kitchen when I step in. Thompson as well, sits on one of the stools looking over some files and it isn't until I close the door that they notice my arrival.

'' Good morning, Mr. Grey,'' they both greet.

'' Morning,'' I reply setting my keys down in the glass bowl by the door.

'' Can I offer you breakfast?'' Marie asks.

I look down at my watch and see I have barely enough time to shower and get ready. A small breakfast would have to do and I could just have a bigger lunch with mom.

'' My usual tea and an English muffin, please,'' I tell her before turning to Thompson. '' Can you have the car ready in thirty minutes?''

'' Certainly, sir,'' he replies tucking his papers away and heading to his office.

I quickly strip once I'm in my bedroom and with no time to spare I jump into the chilly water before it turns hot. The water relaxes my tense muscles as I think about what Amanda had said. We had never really had such a heart to heart she wasn't the girl that showed weakness to anyone. This Aiden guy really must be special to get her to that level. She had also told me in my face what no one dared to say, she wanted me to move on from Lillian. I know I should follow her advice but that eighteen year old kid inside of me doesn't want to let the memories go.

'' _She's out there somewhere…''_

Those were the words Amanda had spoken and something in me shouted I had already found her. I had found that woman in Olivia Hart. Yet the rational part of me scoffed and screamed you just met her idiot, how could you fall for someone you barely knew?

_My parents had done the same thing though, hadn't they? They had married only two months after meeting each other and then nine months later I was born._

I think about Olivia and wonder if that was possible between us. I knew she was attracted to me and I was most definitely attracted to her. The guilt for sleeping with Amanda after I had practically envisioned making love to Olivia was proof enough. She really was a fireball in a matter of a day she had come out of nowhere and disrupted the way I lived. Her shining personality and her thrive for more captivated me, and I was definitely not blind when it came to her looks. God was she beautiful. From her luscious blonde locks to her emerald green eyes, and those beautiful breasts that had clung onto her wet shirt. That adorable beauty mark on the right swell…god I would love to spend hours kissing those breasts.

I groan as I remember my night with Amanda and how I had pictured Olivia under me, taking in every inch of me and meeting each thrust. The whimpers and moans as I lost myself in her sweet wet embrace again and again. I feel my length getting hard and ready for action as I envision her beautiful face staring up at me in wonder, and like some tween I take hold of it. I run my hand over the wet length fisting it as I pump once…twice…once more…

'' God,'' I moan as I give myself the pleasure my body craved.

I envision my little fireball putting her mouth and hands to work. The imaginary Olivia sucks and sucks, and my body arches as I feel the pleasure build up.

'' Fuck,'' I cry out as I reach my release. I rest my head on the cool shower wall and try to catch my breath as the aftershocks continue down my spine and all through my body. After I'm calm the embarrassment begins to set in and the imaginary Olivia is nowhere in sight.

_What the fuck was that? I just pleasured myself in my shower with thoughts of my assistant!_

'' How old are you Grey?'' I growl to myself.

_Fuckin hell! I just came like a pubic brat that had never seen a rack before in his life. _

'' She has a nice rack, though,'' I tell myself.

_Now how the hell am I going to look her in the eye? I had just fucked her mouth…well the imaginary her._

'' I'm screwed,'' I say into the shower wall before grabbing my sponge to clean myself up.

'' _I hope so…'' A voice in my head says happily._

**Hope you guys liked! We couldn't just have Olivia think naught thoughts, now could we? Review please.**


End file.
